The Five Demons of the West
by Shrimps of Mass Destruction
Summary: Five young girls kicked out their village. Five years later, they stop at the Leaf Village. Will they find joy, love, family? Or will they be shunned again? Rated M for cussing, and pervy jokes. Randomness, some romance, and a hell of a alot of action. XD
1. Chapter 1

The Demons

Disclamier: I do not own Naruto. But how I wish I did.

Sasuke: I'm I in the story?

Me: Not yet, but you we be.

Sasuke:Damn, I hope I wouldn't.

Me: Well to bad. Now read the story and review the story, while I plot how to kill Sasuke off.

-------------------------------------WwWwWwWwWwW-------------------------------

"Why" asked Rachel. Alanna, Carter, Chandler, and Wolf(it is her nickname) looked at their leader with the same question in their eyes. " You guys are a danger to are the village! You must leave!" their leader said " Now go" he pointed to the gate that lead out the village. "What!" yelled alanna not able to control her self "This is retarded! We never asked to be a carriers for these Demons" Carter joins in too " We never hurt anybody nor show signs of the demon's power's either!" "Do you dare questioned your leader?" "You are no leader of ours now" said Wolf coldly . "Let's go guys we aren't welcome here anymore" said Chandler, and turn around to the village gate. They all followed her except Rachel. She turn toward the leader " Don't forget we are the Five Demons of West. And we can destroy this village anytime we want. So keep your guard up" Rachel smiled grimly and ran up to catch her friends. The leader of the village hidden in the clouds watch five powerful 12 years olds leave. 'She right' he thought 'They are going to come back sooner or later.

------------------------ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ----------------------------

-------------------------------- five years later------------------------------------

The guard to the entrance of the hidden leaf village notice five figures coming toward him. The tallest one them had long blonde hair and red eyes(Rachel), the one next to her had blonde hair too but her eyes were silver(Alanna). The shortest had dirty blonde hair but it had streaks of white in it her eyes were green(Carter). The one next to her had dark skin her hair was black,and her eyes were to black as night(Chandler). The one off to the side had brown her to her shoulder and yellow eyes(Wolf). They also had a very high chakra amount he feel them coming here for the pass thirty minutes.

"Hi"said someone right in front of him "My name is Chandler. Me and my friends are looking for a place to stay."

----------------------------ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ--------------------

Did you like it? Please review, I just came up with it and starting typing it down.

_Shrimps of Mass Destruction _:)


	2. Chappie 2

**Disclamier: I do not own Naruto :(**

**Sasuke: Thank you.**

**Me: What's that supposed to mean? **

**Sasuke: If you did own Naruto, Itachi would have killed me already.**

**Me: That's because you suck! And Itachi awesome!**

**Itachi: Thanks right, little brother.**

**Sasuke: You.. I'm going to kill you!!**

**-me-hits Sasuke on the head-**

**Me: Now time to read to the story**.

**Itachi: Or I to kill you in your sleep.**

**---------------------------------WwWwWwWwWwWw-----------------------------------------------------**

"So were are you girls from?" asked Tsunade. "We are from many places" answered Chandler. "Yup. We been traveling for a long time, we are like wanders."added Rachel. " We never stay too long at one place"said Wolf. Tsunade had notice that each had a place in the group. Rachel and Carter were the ones that made everyone laugh but still could be serious when they have to, they were kinda' like Naruto. Alanna and Chandler were like the mother figures, making sure Rachel and Carter don't do any thing stupid but still let them have fun like Sakura. Wolf was different then the rest but Tsunade was sure all of them were strong friends. "Do you know where we can stay?" asked Carter braking Tsunade from her thoughts. "Carter that was rude" scolded Chandler. "Well I don't feel like sleeping on the ground tonight" snap Carter. "I'll have to make some arrangements but come back in an hour or two" " Thanks Tsunade-sama" said Wolf. All of them walked out the door.

------------------------------------ZzZzZzZzZzZzZz-----------------------------------------------------------

The girls were walking around the training fields when they notice Team Gai out there. They went behind some bushes as they watch them train. " Dude looking at the guy with that green spandex suit!" said Rachel. " O my god!!" was Chandler's reply. The rest of had their mouths open with shock.. They stay like that for a couple more minutes until Wolf broke the silence "Rachel go ask him if those are real" "no way!" Rachel yelled. "Yes! Go asks him if they are real" "Have you be watching him train! He could beat the crap out of me!""Go"said Alanna and push Rachel out of the bushes. Neji and Tenten turn around and notice Rachel cussing out the bushes(they didn't know that her friends were in the bushes). "Why are you cussing out the bushes?"asked Tenten "They are evil. I tell you!! Evil!!" "How are they evil? They not even alive"

"Tell that to my friend Carter" Rachel grumbled. "So what are you doing here?"asked Neji. "Oh I got to ask that dude right there something" she said and pointed to Lee. Rachel walked over to Lee and trap him on the shoulder. "Yes?" asked Lee. Rachel motion him to bend down and whispered something in his ear. "What?!?" Lee exclaimed "How could you ask me a thing like that!!" Lee looked very mad. "Um... I'm going to go now" said Rachel, she backs away very slowly. But Lee starting to chase her. "Please don't hurt me! My friends made me do it!! They in the bushes over there" Rachel yelled over her shoulder. "Rachel!"yelled Alanna "What are you doing?" Lee had turn around and started to chase them. Rachel just laugh at them and disappear. Then Wolf and Carter disappear too. "Great. They left us to deal with this mess." Chandler said to Alanna as they ran. "No they left you" Alanna suddenly turn and ran to the direction of the village. " Damn bitch" Chandler growled. 'Wait I can just knock him out' thought Chandler. She turn around and punch Lee right in the face and ran off.

----------------------------------------------ZzZzZzZzZzZzZz-------------------------------------------------

Alanna had found Rachel and they were currently hiding on a roof somewhere. "You think he'll find us?" Rachel whispered. "I don't know now shut up!" Alanna whispered back. They stay quiet for a couple more minutes. "What are you doing on my roof?"said a calm and cold voice from behind them. They turn around and said a guy about their age. He had red hair and aqua eyes. He was about two inches shorter than Alanna. "How is this your roof? You are from the sand village if I'm not mistake." Rachel said. "I'm the Kazekage."He stated simply. Rachel nodded understanding. "You didn't answer my question." Rachel chuckled nervously "You see my dear friends made me ask this dude in a green spandex if his eyebrow are real. But he got mad so we ran. It was fun!" "Which one?" "Um...the one around our age." "Oh, his name is Rock Lee."

"So what's your name?"asked Alanna. "Gaara, yours?" "Alanna, my friend name is Rachel. "Would you like to come downstairs?" Gaara asked, they nodded and follow him down the stairs.

--------------------------------------------ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz------------------------------------------------

Me: **Hope you like it!! Please review:) Oh and for those who want to know what happen to Sasuke.**

**Itachi: We locked him in the closet with Gai, Lee, Naruto, and Sakura**

**Me: I can hear his screams of terror right now. Well 'till the next chapter.**

_Shrimps of Mass Destruction_

**P.S. For those who don't understand why Gaara has a house here, you guys are fuckin' morons.**


	3. Chappie 3!

**Me: Ok I'm not doing the Disclamier again. So some one else do it.**

**Shikamaru: How troublesome.**

**Itachi: Shut up.**

**Me: How about someone does the damn Disclamier!**

**Gaara: Why don't you do it?**

**Me: Cause I been doing it the last two chapters! So someone do the damn Disclamier!**

**Alanna: Do you have to been so mean?**

**Me: Yes! **

**Lee: Rachel how unyouth- **

**-alanna and Rachel tackle him**

**Itachi: While those to beat up lee read the story.**

**Wolf: But someone has to do the Disclamier.**

**Chandler: Fine I'll do it!**

**Carter: But I want to do it!**

**Silence . . . . . . . . . **

**Garra: Then do it!**

**Carter: Do what?**

**Itachi/Disclamier: I'll do the damn Disclamier! Shrimp of Mass Destruction does not own Naruto.**

**Me: Aw, your so nice Itachi-kun.**

**Itachi: Shut up.**

**-Rachel tackles Itachi**

**A/N: This story is no ways connect to any other story I have wrote or by these authors: Waffle of Doom, DarkAngel4life, or The Fan Fic Reaper. Ok that it. Now read the story! While I beat up Itachi for being mean to me. YAY!(Yes, I enjoy beating up my Itachi-kun.)**

**----------------------------------wWwWwWwWwW---------------------------------------------------------**

Alanna, Rachel, and Gaara were currently siting down at the kitchen table talking. Well actually alanna was the one talking. Rachel and Gaara were just listening to her.** " **So do you have any oranges?" asked Rachel when alanna took a breath. " Rachel." "Yes alanna." " How many times have you been hit on the head?" "Um . . . " Rachel started counted on her fingers "About 20 or 25 times" " I thought so." " So Gaara do you have any oranges?" "Kitchen" he answered. After about fiveminutes of Rachel searching for some oranges she called out "I can't find them. Where are they?" " By the fridge" "Oh found them!" Rachel came over and started to peel it. "Where were you looking at?"asked Alanna. "By the washer." "Why?" "Incase he was washing them!" "Rachel not everybody is insane as you." "What about Carter?" "She still is not as insane as you" Alanna answered. " Yeah" yelled Rachel "I'm the most insane person!!" -CRASH- Rachel had just jump through the window. Gaara was shocked but did not show it. "RACHEL!" yelled Alanna. Gaara looked at her, Alanna silver eyes were flashing dangerously and it looked like flames were jumping off of her. "What?" Rachel pop up in front of the window . "Why did you do that?!" "I was overly happy" she grinned at them. Gaara notice that her canine teeth were bigger then normal but not as big as Alanna's (A/N: I forgot to add that in the first chapter, Alanna has fangs that you see even if she closes her mouth like a vampire ).

The front door open Alanna and Gaara turn around and saw Temari and Kankuro. "What happen her?" asked Temari seeing the window Rachel had jump though. "Sorry but my dear friend here had jump through it." Temari raised a eyebrow but said nothing. Rachel climed back in and decided to sit on the window sill. Temari sat down next to Alanna while Kankuro sat by Gaara. They staring about unimportant stuff. Oddly Rachel just sat there and stare at Kankuro the whole time. "Why the hell are you staring at me!?" "I'm trying to figures out if that is makeup or paint or if you are just gay." Rachel replied. "WHAT!?" "It can't be paint cause it is very toxic and you would be stuck with the same design and that would be boring. And if it was makeup then my theory of you being gay would be true." Rachel thought out loud. "It's paint!"yelled Kankuro standing up. "How I'm I sure you aren't lying so I won't us this as blackmail on you ?" Rachel grinned. "Oh I know" Rachel punched kankuro and then flip him into the window. "RACHEL" alanna yelled again. "What?" "Why do continue to break Gaara-sama's windows?" "Um... I'm was bored." Suddenly they hear a thud they looked over and saw Gaara hitting his head on the table. "Gaara what are you doing?" asked Temari. "I I'm surround by crazy people" he said in a low voice. "I I'm not crazy! My reality is just different from yours!" "How different Rachel?" Alanna asked "Um.. their are talking marshmallows. Oh and they are different colors too. Some are orange or blue or green! Hey there is a green one right now. No wait is that dude with the funny eyebrows!! Run everybody! Run!" Rachel and Alanna jump though the window and landed on Kankuro. "Ow!" "We are sorry...Not!" Alanna yell as they ran away. "Bitches" Kankuro said under his breath.

--------------------------WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw----------------------------------------------

**Me: How you guys like the story so far?**

**Carter: I think its very good.**

**Chandler: That's because you're in it.**

**Carter: Your point is?**

**Alanna: Forget them and review please.**

**Wolf: Why should they review it doesn't matter if they review or don't?**

**Alanna: Well it lets Rachel know they like it or not.**

**Me: I don't really** **care if they like it or not. I don't even know any of them.**

**Alanna: Rachel that's mean!**

**Me: I don't care if I'm mean or not!**

**Chandler: Wait a minute, what happen to everybody else.**

**Me: . . . . . **

**Chandler: What did you do?**

**Me: It was Alanna!**

**Alanna: I got to go.**

**Wolf: Um, me too.**

**Me: I'm going to leave to.**

**Carter: Well review and stick around for the next chapter.**

**Chandler: If the author is alive to post it.**

_Shrimps of Mass Destruction a.k.a RACHEL!! a.k.a Itachi's Wife a.k.a crazy kid in the corner._

P.S. Sorry for not updating it sooner. Oh yeah if you are wonder why Rachel hit Kankuro it is because if it was makeup it would have smear and Rachel's hand would have gotten purple stuff on it. BYE-BYE


	4. AUTHOR NOTE! sorry

**Author note: I have decided that I will post Chapter 4 and 5 of The Five Demons of the West. But I will not post Chapter 6 and the rest of the story unless** **I can get at less 10 review people. And for those you have read this and thought it was good but did not review sorry. I really like this story to but if it won't get a lot of reviewI will go post other stories. Sorry again.**

_Shrimps of Mass Destruction _


	5. Chap 4

**Me: Now who is going to do the Disclamier this time?**

**Silence. . . . . . . .**

**Me: Come on who's it going to be?!**

**More silence. . . . . . .**

**Me: Fine I'll do the damn Disclamier! I do not own Naruto! Happy now!**

**Alanna: Rachel who are you screaming at? There is no one here.**

**Me: I'm insane! That's what insane people to! Scream when no one is around!**

**Alanna: OK. . . . . .**

**Me: Read the damn story, while I go find were everybody is and kill them. -evil laughs- **

**----------------------------WwWwWwWwWwWwWw-----------------------------------------------------**

"Yo, Chandler! What's going on?" yelled Rachel ,her and Alanna had been running around for about ten minutes when they saw Chandler, Wolf ,and Carter. "Rachel I'm going to kill you!!! Why the HELL did you do that!?" "Um..." Rachel looked around to see if anybody would help her. They wouldn't. "Hey don't we have to go see Tsunade" "Damn you right" said Wolf.

"Well let's go" said Carter.

-----------------------------ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz---------------------------------------------------

"This Hyuga Hiashi of the Hyuga clan. He has agreed to let you live—" "Great when can we move in!" interrupted Carter. Chandler and Alanna glared at her, Rachel almost bust out laughing, and Wolf had to hid a grin."That was rude Carter." scolded Chandler. "Yes it was Carter." said Rachel "You should have waited 'till Tsunade-sama stop talking." "It still would have been rude." said Wolf. "But you see it have been less rude" "No it wouldn't ." Alanna replied. "It still would have been as rude even she did wait 'till Tsunade-sama stop talking." "Ah, you don't understand the way rudeness work." "You two make no sense." said Wolf.

Tsunade watch with amused 'Lord Hyuga is going to have fun with these five around especially Carter and Rachel' she thought. For the next five minutes Wolf, Rachel, Alanna, and Carter argue about the rudeness of what Carter did. Chandler sighed "Shut up already!" "Fine then" said Carter. "Continue please." said Alanna. Carter mumbled something. "What did you said?!" Alanna spun around and glared at Carter. "It was Rachel"and pointed to her. "What?" Rachel around confused. "Whatever it is I didn't do it" "Carter said you did!" yelled Alanna. "She lied idiot." Rachel said and looked back at Tsunade scrolls. "What did you call me?" "Do you need your hearing check? I call you a idiot." Alanna was fumed now. "If you guys are going to fight, can you go outside? We don't need another house to explode or building." said Wolf.

"Sure" said Rachel and disappered in a poof of smoke. Alanna muttered something about tigers and stubbornest and then disappered too."Sorry about that." Chandler said. Tsunade nodded and continue telling about they living quarters. She had just finished when a ANBU member ran in "The sword! It's gone!". "WHAT!?"yelled Tsunade.

**---------------------------WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw--------------------------------------------**

**Alanna: Rachel isn't here right now.**

**Carter: So we came instead.**

**Chandler: Why did she end this chapter with a cliff hanger?**

**Carter: I came up with the idea about the sword and she is just waiting for me to send the rest of the idea for the next 2 to 3 chapters.**

**Alanna: Well go send it to her!**

**Carter: Ok.**

**Chandler: Please review!**

**Alanna: And no damn flames, it the summer times, to hot.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Me: My friend Waffle Of Doom wrote this chappie! Sorry, its very short.**

**------------------------wWwWwwWwWwWWwWwWw--------------------------------------------------**

"What!?" Cried all three of the remaining demons.

"You heard me! The sword of Konoha is gone! We have to get it back! That sword was priceless! Do you know what could happen if it gets in the hands of someone like Orochimaru?"

"What?" said Carter as Chandler hit her head.

"The sword's gone you idiot!" yelled Chandler and Wolf at the same time.

Tsunade sighed. "I'll have to send somebody to get it back."

"How about us? Orochimaru probably doesn't know us or our skills yet!" said Rachel, jumping in through the window.

"Fine. Go get ready and leave by tonight. Do you know when you'll be back?"

"We should be back in about three days. If we're not back by then, DO NOT send any ANBU guys after us." Wolf said, as Alanna attemted to climb through the same window as Rachel, but she fell about three times before getting inside.

"Let's go, bubs!" Carter said as she busted through a closed window.

"Just take that off of her pay." Said Chandler, turning to take the stairs as the rest of the group turned to follow her. The group heard a loud 'THUD' and a loud 'OW!'.

"Come on Carter-baka!" said chandler as she kicked at the girl outside.

"You're just jealous of my awesome ideas, Chandler-teme!"

The two continued arguing as the rest of the group followed along.


	7. Chapter 6

**Shrimps: Guess what!**

**Sasuke: What?**

**Shrimps: I didn't write this chappie! Kakashi'sWife4Ever did! She is also the beta of the story now!!**

**Kakashi'sWife: Now read and review!!**

**Disclaimer: Shrimps nor Kakashi'sWife owns Naruto, but they really wish they did!**

Chandler, Alanna, Wolf, Carter and Rachel sprinted back to the gates of Konoha. They were about to leave when Chandler realized something.

"Wait, where are our bags?" she asked.

"We gave them to Rachel." Carter said.

"You gave them to Rachel?" asked Chandler. The four demons looked at Rachel who was standing there looking confused and scratching her head.

"Rachel where are the bags?" asked Alanna.

Rachel blinked and nervously laughed.

"I was supposed to keep them?" Rachel said dumbfounded. Chandler immediately slapped Rachel in the back of the head.

"Of course you were supposed to keep them you idiot!" Chandler yelled.

"Oh, well you didn't have to hit me." Rachel retorted.

Chandler stormed off back towards Konoha. Rachel looked at the others and shrugged.

"So what happened with the bags Rachel?" asked Wolf.

"I got hungry." Rachel replied (no, she didn't eat them). They all ran off after Chandler. When they found Chandler, she was talking to a brown haired man. Rachel gagged while Carter, Alanna, and Wolf were laughing their heads off.

"Yo, Chandler! Who's your boyfriend?" Carter yelled.

"Must you always yell?" asked Alanna.

"If Carter never yelled then she wouldn't be Carter." Wolf stated.

"What are you all talking about?" asked Rachel.

"Nothing Rachel." said Alanna.

"Well if it's nothing then why are you talking? Ow, I'm thinking too much. Rachel's brain hurts." said Rachel.

"Chandler never answered my question" said Carter.

"Maybe because I'm trying to ignore you." said Chandler as she continued to talk to the man.

"Well fine but don't come crying to me when he dumps you!" yelled Carter.

"They're not even going out" said Wolf.

"So he can still dump her" said Rachel. "Really how?" asked Alanna.

"Would you all shut up!" yelled Chandler.

"The Power of Youth is at hand!" Everyone turned to see two men clad in green spandex and bowl shaped haircuts.

"Yo dawgs it's them!" yelled Chandler.

"We are here to exact our revenge on those who insulted our eyebrows." Rock Lee yelled.

"That's right! They shall pay for their injustice" Gai said.

"Injustice? Kinda stupid if you ask me" said Chandler.

"You're so mean Chandler" said Carter.

"Yeah, meaner than usual." said Alanna.

"Well if someone hadn't lost the bags!" Chandler yelled pointing at Rachel.

"Well it's not my fault I got hungry" Rachel yelled back. At that moment a gust of wind blew though the streets.

"You wanna go?" asked Chandler.

"Yeah, lets go yo!" said Rachel.

"Where are they going?" asked Carter.

"Hopefully to buy more clothes and supplies." said Wolf.

A boom of thunder was heard and the wind began howling.

----------------------

**Kakashi'sWife: Why did you cut it off??? That's not all I wrote!!!**

**Shrimps: Well, I'm the one typing it!!**

**Kakashi'sWife: AGG!!**

**Shrimps: Review please!!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! I'm finally updating!**

**-everyone single Naruto Cast member faints-**

**Well.. It's be over a year since I updated, I know, I'm not sorry. **

**Anyways, I wrote/type this chapter, I hope you can see that my writing skills have gotten better. Since the Chapters I did , SUCKED!**

**Anyways.**

**Mob: GET ON WITH IT!**

**Oh, yes. **

**I do not own Naruto, only this plot and ideas.**

**Mob: WE SAID GET ON WITH IT!**

**YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE-**

**Alanna: To the story.**

**-/-/-/-**

"Bring it on Arivana!" Rachel growled, crouching down, her eyes were narrowed to slits, and her fangs and err... nails sharper.

"I hope you can handle it Kidunka!" Chandler cried, before launching herself at Rachel.

"Uh... Who is Kidunka and Arivana?" Lee asked. Carter grinned and slapped Lee on the back, "Just little nicknames we made up"

Alanna nodded, while Wolf was making bets with the brown-hair man on who would win.

"Rachel has brute strength and speed. But Chandler knows how to keep a calm head in battle, plus she isn't as big as a idiot as Rachel is" Wolf explained to the man.

The man nodded, "My bets are on Chandler" he said.

Wolf laughed, as did Alanna, "Rachel is winning this round" Alanna called out. "I agree!" Carter shouted.

"Little faith in your friend?" The man said.

"No, no." Wolf kept grinning, "By the way, I'm Wolf, that's Alanna and that's Carter" Wolf pointed out each one of the girls as she said their names.

"I'm Kiba" Kiba (nah, duh!) said.

"Nice to met you buddy!" Carter said.

"DAMN IT!" Chandler screamed, at this point, everyone in the street was watching her and Rachel fight. Many bets were going on, mostly all on Chandler. But that was soon changing, Rachel movements were getting bolder and stronger, it was soon to be over, and in favor of Rachel.

In a matter of minutes, something akin to lighting vines where wrapped around Chandler, who was hovering at least ten feet up.

"NOW PUT ME DOWN RACHEL!" Chandler screamed, even louder then before.

"I love it when you scream my name" Rachel said, seeming herself again. She looked up at Chandler grinning, and winked at her.

"YOU PERV!"

"That's me!" Rachel yelled, still grinning, and clapped her hands together. Chandler dropped on her feet, frowning.

"We need to go. Come on!" Chandler yelled, pissed and roughly pushed her way through the crowd that gather.

"YAY!" Rachel cheered, and skipped after Chandler.

Alanna sighed, and looked at Carter and Wolf, "Let's go before Chandler kills us." She turned to Kiba, "Was nice meeting you! See ya around" Alanna grabbed Wolf and Carter and the three of them ran after the other two.

And then Kiba was sure he was going insane, Rachel voice suddenly was talking to him. Even though he was sure she was to far away to be able to hear, it seemed like it was talking to him through the breeze.

"_Wasn't that battle EPIC!? Now we has to go do a mission! Bye Kiba!"_ Then her voice was gone.

_'Damn that was weird! Shit man...'_ Kiba thought, and went off to his home. His lovely dog was sick, and he wanted to check up on him. (Forgot how to spell doggy name...)

_**(Wherever the hell the Demons are )**_

"Rachel what did you do with the damn packs?" Wolf asked angrily. Rachel stared at Wolf with boredom and yawned.

"Sold them."

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Wolf and Chandler yelled. Alanna stared at Rachel, twitching, while Carter sat there just as bored as Rachel.

"Just the packs, not what was in them." Rachel tossed a scroll, that flew open and POOFED. And then everything that was in the packs laid on the ground.

"Thank god..." Alanna muttered to herself.

"NOW LET'S GET THIS MISSION STARTED!" Carter yelled.

**-/-**

**Hey guys. What ya think? Please REVIEW.**

**Anyways, the next update is coming around in '09.**

**SEE YOU THEN**

_**Shrimps of Mass Destruction**_

_**PS. Do you think you can match up the Demons with their element?**_

_**I wonder who has Water? Air? Earth? Fire? Lighting?**_


	9. Chapter 8

**YO GUYS, I'M BACCCCKKKK!**

**Yea, I know, I promised that the next chappie was coming in '09. But...I thought that was a bit cruel, so I'M GONNA BE NICE. I know, scary right?**

**Mob from the last chapter: GET ON WITH IT!**

**WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE? I THOUGHT I MACED YOU GUYS TO FUCKIN' HELL!!**

**Anyways, this chapter is for **

_Life's-Black-Rose-Petal-Gilly_

**My love, I thank you.**

**Mob: STOP BEING SAPPY AND GET ON WITH IT!**

**YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!**

**Ok, I'm done.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, but I wish I did. I lay awake at night, wishing...wishing...wishing...**

**Mob: GET ON WITH IT!**

**-0-9--/.;**

"So... HOW LONG IS THIS GOING TO TAKE?!" Rachel screamed, standing in front of the gates.

"As long as it takes for Chandler to get the new bags" Wolf said. Rachel groaned, and banged her head against the gate's wall.

"NARUTO!" A female voice yelled, all four demons turned to see a pink-haired woman slapped who they suppose to be Naruto.

"_KYUUBI!"_Alanna voice screamed in their minds.

"GOD DAMN IT ALANNA! THAT HURTS YOU KNOW!" Rachel screamed, it seems like she's doing that a lot lately. "I MEAN COME ON! LIKE YOUR MIND IS ON F-ING FIRE!" Carter nodded, wincing, it seemed like only Wolf wasn't in pain.

"_Rachel, calm down"_ Wolf voice said, like water she calmed down the pain. _"Sometimes I hate this mental link we have. Every time you guys suddenly talk, it hurts" _Rachel said.

"_That because you always have your wall up, we have to tear it down just to send you a message" _Carter answered.

"THAT MAKES SENSE!" Rachel screamed... again. God, something is wrong with this girl.

"STOP SCREAMING!" Carter screamed back. What is up with people screaming these days?!

"MAKE ME!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"ALOT OF THINGS!"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!!" This time it was from Wolf. Wolf rarely showed her temper or raised her voice, and when she does it's scary. Not the kind of she-might-slap-us scary, more like OH-SHIT-WOLF'S-MAD-RUUUUNNNNNN!! scary.

But anyways, going on with the story.

Carter whimpered and hid behind Alanna, while Rachel almost flew all the way where Team 7 was, and hid behind Sai.

"Uh, who are you?" Naruto asked, he was sure he never met this lady, but he felt like he had. Rachel turned her head to look at Naruto, and he blinked in shock. It wasn't like he had never seen people with red eyes before, but hers just looked so... catlike!

"Rachel, now shh!" She whispered.

"What are you doing?" This time it was Sakura. What do these ninjas not understand about shh?

"I'm hiding!" Rachel hissed, glaring at Sakura. Sakura opened her mouth to say something, but quickly shut it, when she saw Rachel open her mouth and growled, showing off her fangs.

"Why are we hiding?" Chandler whispered, standing a few inches away from Rachel. Naruto and Sakura jumped, while Sai just stood there, smiling, like this was normal.

"Wolf is mad..." Rachel whispered back in a fearful tone. Chandler quickly jumped behind Naruto, and cowered behind him.

"Ok, here's what we'll do. Rachel you'll distract her, and then I'll get this bottle of sleeping pills and shoved them down her throat" Chandler said, Rachel nodded.

"What?! You'll kill her with all those pills!" Sakura shrieked.

"Listen!" Chandler almost yelled, and grabbed Sakura by the shoulders and shook her. "You don't understand what we're dealing with! This is for the greater good!"

"The greate- OH SHIT! WOLF'S COMING OVER!" Rachel screamed, and wrapped her arms around Sai, burying her head in his back.

"WHAT WE WILL DO!?" Chandler screamed, and fell to the ground. Her eyes lifted upwards, searching for a answer she'll never get. A few drops of rain fell onto her face.

-08tbhu-&

_**As I sit here, in silence, typing this, I can feel the wind moving around me, the birds singing, and the sun beating onto my back. I can't help but to wonder, how the heck did I get outside?**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this chappie, Gilly this was for you. **_

_**OH NOES! A CLIFFHANGER! WHAT WILL RACHEL AND CHANDLER DO? WHAT HAPPENED TO ALANNA AND CARTER? AND WILL SAI EVER STOP SMILING?!**_

_**Shrimps of Mass Destruction**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**OH NOES!**_

_**Disclaimer: I no own.**_

_**Mob: Hehehehe, finally.**_

_**-gjjmi94u85FF-**_

"When did it start raining?" Rachel asked, peeking from around Sai. A loud scream came from Chandler.

"RACHEL HAS A CRUSH!"

"...What?" Rachel said, a cold edge creeping in her voice.

"Aww! You two would be perfect together! I can see it now" Chandler said, grinning.

"Bitch shut up before I slap you" Rachel growled. Her and Chandler locked eyes for a few seconds, before Wolf came up and rammed right in Chandler.

"UMF!" Chandler landed on the ground, Wolf on top of her, pinning her arms down.

"Didn't do it" Rachel said, and unwrapped her arms from Sai, and walked back over to Alanna and Carter.

"We need to get going. Those two will catch up" Alanna said. Rachel nodded.

"LET'S GO THEN!" Carter yelled, and ran out the gates.

"WAIT UP!" Rachel called out after her, and follow her. Alanna shook her head, and follow the two crazy girls at a slower pace.

" _Don't hurt her to badly Wolf_" Alanna whispered in their minds, and she stepped out the Village.

**_694nrfi-dfjueuhf#&_**

_**UNDERWORLD SOUNDTRACK LISTEN TO IT NOW!**_

_**Ok, I know, it's really short. Sorry guys, maybe the next chappie will be longer?**_

_**It's really bad, I kinda hurried though it. **_

_**Leave a review, and bye!**_


End file.
